hitsugimenochaikafandomcom-20200213-history
The Girl who Bears the Coffin
Plot The scene opens with a storm by the sea as a large shadowed creature is talking to a girl. The creature speaks of the Taboo Emperor Arthur Gaz and that his daughter is his successor to his empire and at the same time is someone who will decide fate. The girl questions what it meant by "fate". The creature states that Chaika's existence is only the beginning and a fate surpassing the imagination of man lies ahead. He tells the girl that she is a mere tool whose sole purpose is to set that fate in motion. The camera moves over to a forest where a young man is foraging with a machete. He depressingly wonders if he could find money lying around somewhere. He then hears rustling in a nearby bush. He readies himself, wondering if it was a rabbit, if it was then he would make it into stew. To his surprise it was a girl carrying a coffin. He calls out to her and asked her why she is in the mountains. The girl ducked into the bush and tried to run away from him but got turned around and ended up back to him. The girl then stutters saying "attacking". The young man questions what she means. She then says "bandit", accusing him being a bandit. He tells her he isn't and just currently jobless. He tells her he's there to hunt for edible plants. She questions if he was poor which he confirmed. She then restates that he is jobless and poor which pissed him off. He then asked her what she was doing here and asked if the thing on her back is a coffin. The girl answers the first question with "Mountain. No people. Great idea". The young man was taken aback from what she said. She then asked him to pretend that he did not see. He then asked her is there is someone in the coffin and asked if she is a murderer. She tells him that she wasn't a criminal but a weak traveler trying to go to Delsorant Town but its too far. The young man asked her how long had she been walking. She tells him three days. He tells her that it doesn't take that long if she traveled normally. He asked if she got lost. She was shocked at this revelation. The young man asked if she had any money. The girl quickly accused him of being a "Theft. Poor. Bandit." He corrects her that he was offering to take her to town discreetly if she buys him breakfast. As the girl thinks it over, the young man hears some chanting and sees a unicorn. He grabs the girl and ran with her when the unicorn attacks. They jumped off a cliff and plunged into the river before climbing onto a riverbank. The girl then noticed that the young man suffered arm injuries and tries to find medical supplies in her coffin to help him but she fails. The young man then mulls over on giving up but the girl convinces him to instead find a new purpose in life. They then agreed to fight the unicorn in order to survive. As the girl withdrew her weapon, Gundo, from the coffin and chanted her spell, the young man engaged the unicorn after changing his hair color, and getting markings on his face, due to a chant he recited before the fight. After a drawn out fight with the unicorn and the young man going underwater and in the air, the unicorn finally manages to throw him into the water, after receiving a few stab wounds. The girl eventually delivered the fatal blow with her spell, "The Ripper", bifurcating the unicorn down the middle. After the fight, the girl praises the young man's fighting skills, to which he reveals that he used to be a saboteur. They then introduce themselves to each other. The young man was Toru Acura while the girl was Chaika Trabant. After they had gone, a man uncovered the dead body of he unicorn, stating if he had been a better owner, this would never have happened. He then wonders if the girl, presumably Chaika, had gotten assistance from someone else. Now having arrived in Delsorant Town, the pair are eating breakfast at an inn, when a woman with green hair walked up and started chastising Toru. She mentioned how he was always lazy, and as soon as he finally gets up to pick herbs, he picks up a girl instead and eats breakfast with. Pausing for a moment, she then attacks him with a weapon. Anticipating this reaction, he dodges, still holding his food. The pair move around the inn, breaking a series of items. During her rantings, the girl was revealed to be his sister, Akari. When she had Toru backed up against a corner, she was about to hit him when he tried to explain himself, still holding his food. The inn-keeper begins to berate Toru for being a lazy, good-for-nothing person. After explaining the situation to Akari, Chaika offers Toru a job, which Akari forces him to accept. Transitioning to a new group of people, a man politely asks a lord, one of the 8 heroes who defeated the emperor, to hand over an item. The lord refuses, ordering them to leave. Meanwhile, Chaika explains the job to the siblings, involving the sneaking in to a lord's mansion to steal an item. This turns out to be the lord that the group of people earlier visited. As Toru and Akari discuss their client's trustworthiness, Chaika accidentally blows up the bread she was making. Meanwhile the group of people from earlier discuss Chaika's actions, along with her new companions. Later, during the night, Toru remarks how there are very few guards, proceeding to throw a hook line to the top of the outer walls, climbing up shortly after. At the top, a guard notices something amiss and turns around, only to be knocked out by Toru. As Toru hauls up the coffin, Akari begins the same chant Toru recited, and changes into her saboteur forms as well, surprising Chaika momentarily. She then carries Chaika as she climbs the wall. Toru throws another line to the castle itself, and after arriving at the castle, works with Akari to hoist the coffin with Chaika inside to the other side. Once Akari arrives, Toru opens the window latch with a flat dagger, waking up the lord in another room. Akari and Toru manage to fit the coffin and Chaika through the window, taking a short rest to plan out their strategy. Chaika uses a spell to find the item, after refusing to tell the siblings what the item was just yet. After taking the first floor, Toru enters a room and is confronted by the lord. The lord believes him to be from the group of people who visited him earlier, much to Toru's confusion. Attacking him, he then states how he came to the conclusion that they were going to try to steal his treasure. Hearing the commotion, Akari and Chaika enter the room. Upon seeing Chaika, the lord instantly stops his assault and accuses Chaika of being deceased. Characters *Layla *Chaika Trabant *Toru Acura *Akari Acura *Albéric Gillette *Roberto Abarth *Nikolay Autotor *Mattheus Callaway *Leonardo Stola *Zita Brusasco *Vivi Holopainen Trivia *The shadowed creature from the beginning could be a Feila called a Kraken. 101